


若秋

by 林又冷lela (lelauna000)



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelauna000/pseuds/%E6%9E%97%E5%8F%88%E5%86%B7lela
Summary: RM的金钟国和宋智孝。脸皮薄的成年人们之间秘密的双向暗恋。
Relationships: Kim Jongkook/Song Ji Hyo
Kudos: 15





	若秋

**Author's Note:**

> 懵钟，现实AU，又平淡又清水，听了国哥remake专辑的随笔，歌手kjk是神仙（确信）。

#  
宋智孝的第一场恋爱，是在秋天分手的，恰好持续了一整年。  
那个花言巧语的多情男到现在还和她保持着联系，尤其在秋天最为活跃，大概是受了天气转凉的影响，原本感性的人在入秋时总是更感性。  
以前的千成林也是个感性的人，随着年龄增长，内心就越是脆弱，反倒是外面那道壁垒越来越坚硬不可攻破。  
空气里可见的有害颗粒越来越明显了，就算双眼因早起而浮肿也看得一清二楚。首尔街道上的景色逐渐被笼进冷空气，能见度低。  
周一，地铁里出勤的人们挤得东倒西歪，脸上的颜色大同小异。好在她比平时早出了门，才抢到了个座位，和生理期一起来的小腹绞痛比轻度感冒更要磨人，她插上耳机假寐，不打算把位置让给任何人。  
浅秋时的首尔地铁摇晃着，车厢内回流晚夏时留下的空调冷气，音乐声汨汨入耳，男歌手纤细的歌声仿佛溪流声音。  
“该在这秋天写上一封信了，不论谁都会成为收信人，就请收下吧。”  
“这落叶堆积的日子里，寂寞的女人，最为美丽。”  
崔阳淑《秋天的信》，金钟国的翻唱版，2010年发行的Remake专辑其中的一首。  
宋智孝这几年记性越来越差，还经常无法集中，可九年前的金钟国的歌她还记得清楚。也许是因为那时的自己才不过三十岁，对于演艺人来说正是花开般的年龄。  
九年前的秋天，他挨着肩坐在自己旁边，在耳边轻唱离别情歌，说如今即使是“我爱你”这句话也无法再挽留要离去的她。  
九年前还不觉得，直到最近两年，宋智孝才察觉只有这个男人唱出来的歌词和旋律才声声入耳，分明又动情。  
“To，智孝小姐。”  
他那次录制结束后，送了宋智孝那张专辑，傻傻念着专辑封面上用油性笔写着的尊称。  
因为轻笑出声，闭着眼装睡被识破的宋智孝被刚上车的大妈叫了起来，闷闷的从座位上离开，恰好下一站就到了美容院附近。  
周一，首尔人马不停蹄的日子，只有她慢悠悠的听着秋日歌谣痴痴笑着。  
自从金钟国成为她的秋天，恰好是一整年。

#  
金钟国最长的一段恋爱，结束在九年前的初秋，在那之后拉拉扯扯，好不容易断了线。  
若是他再对那个女生好一些，也许现在都已经生了两个孩子了。那段恋情的后遗症延续到九年后的秋天，旧恋人的记忆比树叶枯黄还准时的找来。  
“早上好——”  
宋智孝推开待机室的门，沙哑的嗓音一听就是又在做头发时睡了回笼觉。  
“嗯，早上好。”金钟国从台本上转移视线，看见宋智孝脸上光凭淡妆遮不住的疲倦，“又吃止痛药了？”  
宋智孝现如今已经不会为他鬼神般的洞察推理能力惊讶了，吸着鼻子含糊不清的应了一声。  
“别勉强了，到那喝点热水吧，我还在想你差不多要到这个时候了。”  
她转头一看，沙发前的矮桌上真的摆着一杯热水。  
“怎么突然对我这么好？”宋智孝心情忽然好了不少，把耳机摘了下来，一屁股倒在沙发上。  
“今天有那个心情。”他咳嗽一声，和宋智孝独处的情形已经很久没遇见过，“别误会了，昭旻的日子我也记着的。”  
“嗯。”她心不在焉的答，小心翼翼抱起马克杯小口喝起水。  
金钟国站起身活动了下肩颈，不动声色的靠近了宋智孝，偶然间瞥见她手机锁屏上显示的歌曲封面和名字。  
金钟国的《秋天的信》，是他九年前翻唱的老歌，旋律和歌词都像是个老人一样。  
播放没有暂停，一首歌恰好播完，画面上却继续显示着同一首歌，单曲循环。  
“是我的歌呢？”他有些得意，漫不经心的提起，“喜欢听？”  
被水温烫得双眼湿润的人急忙喘了几口气，脸红扑扑的回应：“嗯，一到秋天就想听哥哥的声音。”  
话讲到一半，李光洙和河东勋也进了待机室，两个人的招呼声盖过宋智孝的话尾轻颤。  
金钟国见她那小女生的样子，无奈低笑：“你可不要喜欢我，会出乱子。”  
他原本也是这么想的。宋智孝并不是他喜欢的类型，还是姜熙健以前的loveline，自前年冬天开始就被舆论和自己搅和在一起，经验告诉他被大众推动的情侣是不可能成真的。  
但凡事都有个意外，即使他是金钟国也预算不到每一步。  
就如歌词里说的那般，秋日里寂寞的女人比他想象的还有杀伤力。  
问题出在他，金钟国很明白自己是个怎样糟糕的男人。若是他的女人不开口，他耐得住性子，到死也不会主动向前一步。  
他隔着台本几页纸，无意间偷瞄把自己的歌反复听的女人，指腹躁动的在纸张上摩擦。  
金钟国等着宋智孝能向前一步，等到了第二次秋天。

#  
作为被星探挖掘而成为演员，宋智孝很少有不自信的时候，唯独在某个人面前尤其弱小。  
人快到了四十，要服从自己内心变得越来越困难。  
去年刚入秋时的秋季怠慢症比往年更加严重，她无所事事的日常没有什么特殊的宣泄口，不明不白的烦躁着过了两周，千成文几乎被她的性情敏感逼得发疯。  
就在立秋的那月，宋智孝最亲的高中同窗结婚了，结婚当天是她当的伴娘。她人生中第一次穿上了一身雪白的蕾丝礼裙，在人群的欢呼声中接住了新娘抛来的捧花。  
她一向都手气好，接到捧花的人总会是她，却一直做着接捧花的角色。  
即使手捧着花，穿着不比新娘逊色的婚纱，她能做的仅是在一旁看着新人的亲吻，看新郎面露紧张的掀开新娘的头纱，跟着旧友们一起在台下抽抽嗒嗒。  
秋雨淅淅沥沥的落，和夏天的尾巴缠绵了几周，宋智孝就低沉了几周，虽说她连自己情绪低落的原因都不清楚。  
她像是咖啡杯里的泡沫，随着热度散去噼啪作响，逐渐漫游至杯壁，吸附在马克杯上消失。  
“懵智孝又在发懵啊。”  
录制中途休息，金钟国也端着杯热美式凑了过来，看上了宋智孝身边的垫腰坐垫，发出一串大叔专用语气词后咋咋呼呼的坐下。  
“哥哥干嘛？怎么说话像在石哥哥一样。”她抱着咖啡杯取暖，注意力从咖啡泡沫上撤离。  
“能干嘛，躺着玩手机。”他理直气壮的边说边躺，也不管有没有摄像机在拍，“智孝啊，你听听这个。”  
金钟国忽然从背包里摸出耳机，先是把右边耳机递到了宋智孝眼前。  
“歌？”  
“嗯，公演的歌，要在华盛顿唱的。”  
他偶尔会像这样给成员分享他的歌，大家也都爱听，宋智孝也是从初中开始就喜欢他的独特声色，把Turbo的歌翻来覆去听了十来年。  
又慢又重的鼓点一声声敲着，胸腔随之共鸣，空间里的混响听着像是在studio唱live，伴奏音都是真实的乐器声，她能听见金属器械独有的响声。  
宋智孝听不懂歌词，她只知道那是金钟国在她耳朵边上唱着情歌，缓缓地把什么人的故事讲给她听，和以往一样的甜美和哀切一起入侵身体。  
“成林你也该结婚了，你都快四十了。”  
高中同学说得最多的就是这句话。  
“你这孩子真是奇怪啊？身边那么多男艺人，就没有喜欢的？”  
奇怪的是她，不知何时淡忘了少女时节的某个秋天对某个人心动的触动感，只有眼光在不断变高，不知不觉就一个人打转直到到奔四的年纪。  
右耳里的歌声盖过了雨水声，时高时低的在秋天的某处婉转细语着令人难懂的爱情这东西。宋智孝有这毛病，一听到感性的歌声就容易动情，忽然间就能酸了鼻头，更何况是金钟国在唱。  
“I'm not the only one. 歌还不错吧。”他左耳上戴着另外一只耳机，听着自己的歌声，满足的摇头晃脑。  
“那是那个……我不是一个人的意思吗？”  
金钟国也没否认：“哦，差不多吧。”  
宋智孝似懂非懂，眼皮上还热热的，嘴里默念着歌曲的名字。  
“你这笨蛋，你当然不是一个人了。”  
像是回应她的话，金钟国低着嗓子，像在说悄悄话，低沉的声色和耳机里他的纤细丝毫不搭。  
一向反应力都不够好的她，竟神奇的听懂了他的意思。  
金钟国这个人，有时真是令人畏惧，宋智孝明明什么都没说，他却知道一切，并总是在她最无助时趁虚而入。  
“……真的吗？”她红着眼问，嗓子干干的，迫切想要找到答案。  
“当然了，你家人都在这里呢。”金钟国无奈笑着，把音乐的声量稍微调小，“千万别急，智孝啊。你要是到了我这年纪还真的是一个人，就和我凑合过了算了。”  
宋智孝反应慢一拍的把注意力从歌曲集中到金钟国身上，脑袋里懵懵的，差点只听到后半句话。  
为了表现得自然，她无语笑了，一拳敲在金钟国肩上。  
“哥哥你不是家人嘛。”  
他也跟着笑，仰视着蹲在一边的宋智孝，眼睛眨巴两下。  
“就是啊。”  
去年秋天，宋智孝后知后觉，那天是她最后一次叫他是“家人”。

#  
今年秋天没下多少雨，一下就是倾盆大雨。  
周四的足球赛又泡汤了，金钟国刚想去健身房时就收到了李光洙的信息，假装拗不过他的撒娇赴了约。  
宋智孝也在餐桌上，三个人上次的单独聚餐已经是很久以前了，金钟国一时还有些感触，李光洙谈恋爱竟然快两年了。  
“钟国哥哥来了？”宋智孝已经喝上了两杯，一点化妆品也没有的脸颊上泛着大片红。  
“哥你劝劝姐姐吧，这姐姐喝上头了。”李光洙一脸难办，手上却还在继续给宋智孝倒满。  
金钟国推了把李光洙的后脑勺，也不去碰宋智孝，只口头上说说他们不让人省心。  
“……这孩子怎么这样？”  
他指着醉醺醺抱着酒瓶的宋智孝，这孩子原本不是这种轻浮的类型，这样安安静静傻笑起来倒也有些可爱。  
李光洙摇摇头：“刚从婚宴上回来，硬是把我拉出来了。”  
金钟国无语中只能笑出声来，抽了两张纸给宋智孝把口水抹干净，神志不清的女人闷哼着他的名字，平日里总是清素大方的端正的脸上尽是意识模糊的笑意。  
“诶，这倒霉孩子……”  
他记起去年这个时候也发生过类似的事。因为朋友结婚而感触复杂的女人借着秋雨的份上失落了十来天，他本不太会应对宋智孝这种独立而寡言的女性，而那时的宋智孝只是个受感情左右的普通女人。  
最能安慰人心的特效药是歌声，所以金钟国才当了歌手，于是把自己的歌声唱进了宋智孝耳里。  
正是那件事，他犯了大错。  
自那以后，他从宋智孝眼里见到了自己的倒影。她像个小女生一样，没事就凑过来要听他的新歌，每次都惋惜着行程冲突而不能去看他的live。  
不久，她点了一首李笛的《万幸》。金钟国当时应该记起来的，再往前的一个冬天，宋智孝曾把他唱的这首歌，听得在镜头前热泪盈眶，就差没落下泪来。  
“你是有多喜欢秋日歌谣啊，你本来就是这个类型的吗？”金钟国当时打趣她越来越像个大妈一般的取好，却还是唱给她听了，“我是你的点歌机吗？都到这种程度了，我是不是该收钱啊？”  
“诶咦，贪钱鬼哥哥。”  
她推了一把金钟国的胸口。已经是常年的习惯了，金钟国即使觉得有被冒犯，也懒得让宋智孝改正这点小动作了。  
那天她第一次来studio时也是细雨天，稀疏又绵长的雨像是炎症般对脆弱的城市人纠缠不休。  
金钟国那天刚好感冒不久，带着厚重的鼻音降了半个key。唱了几首恋爱曲开嗓后，他找到了合适的发声方式，趁热打铁唱了她点的《万幸》。  
接着便发生了事故，他这一生中还没遇到过让一个异性这么狼狈的事。  
察觉到的时候，她已经哭成泪人，用鸭舌帽遮着眼睛，已经抽噎得上气不接下气。  
乐队也是晩一步才发觉听客的异常，金钟国朝身后摆了摆手，音乐声缓缓停住，还剩最后一段副歌没有唱完。  
“……不继续唱了吗？”她只有这句话，接着继续啜泣。  
宋智孝不觉得自己有多狼狈。她并不觉得悲伤，听着金钟国的歌声，想起最好的老友出嫁给优秀的男人，单纯觉得实在万幸。  
她是替别人幸福才哭的。金钟国的歌声有种魔力，沙哑的金属音里独有的哀切感，那里面含着的却不仅是一味的伤感，更是微不足道的幸福感。  
这天他更是低沉而磁性的声音让她相信，她也会等来这一天，穿着嫁衣成为别人的新娘。  
如果她手捧着鲜花，站在舞台的这边，对面穿着西装为她献上这首歌的人……  
宋智孝希望是他，她从心底暗自幻想又期待着，像少女般做着暗恋的梦。  
他正手忙脚乱的拿着找来的纸巾，犹豫不决的在她眼前停住动作，慌了神的不知该怎么做。  
“呀，秀妍呐，你干嘛哭成这样……”  
金钟国吓得声音都在抖，说话时低沉好几度的声音无意间念着她的真名，是最后的沉重一击。  
四目相对时，她眼里倾泻下更剧烈的暴雨，积攒了好几轮秋天。  
“我这是开心才……还想再听哥哥唱歌……”  
她喉咙紧张得连话都说不清，换气急促的打了几个嗝。  
“别说话了，把纸拿着……”金钟国也跟着紧张，从未见过宋智孝哭得那这么厉害，也是第一次让一个女性哭成这样，“你这该怎么办啊，要是让人知道了，我可是要负责的？”  
他到这时也不忘开玩笑。他以为宋智孝还沉浸在前几天的伤感里面，以为自己没有眼力见的做了不合时宜的事情，以为安抚了她意外脆弱的内心，实际上却是雪上加霜。  
宋智孝听了，擦着鼻涕笑了，望着他的双眼里有眼泪和其他的什么东西，在一起打转。  
“……哥哥就不能对我负责吗？”  
去年秋天，一个楚楚可怜的女人低声下气的说了需要他。  
红着鼻子，漂亮的眼睛里水汪汪的映着光，纤长的睫毛根根分明，嘴唇失色。  
彻头彻尾都是利他主义的金钟国，第一次在她的请求面前产生了令人害臊的私心。

#  
各自留着一步，等着别人先走。  
从年初开始，一股奇妙的势力冒了出来，撮合着两个人并不分明的爱情。  
身边的人都说不行，粉丝们也说不行，只有少部分的人恳切的想看见金钟国和宋智孝的婚礼。  
婚礼对于宋智孝来说，越来越变成一个被神化的场所，或是被祈祷的梦想。  
而对于金钟国，他曾经正是因为没有勇气和恋人走上婚姻殿堂，才败得如此下场。  
“其实吧，钟国哥他挺细腻的，比女人还感情丰富呢。”  
两个人一起喝酒时，河东勋是这么评价金钟国的，宋智孝只听着，时不时点头附和。  
“……我不是女人吗？”她又是慢半拍的反应过来河东勋对自己的诋损。  
“你是天才。”他笑着，答得莫名其妙。  
宋智孝最近没少看网络上的评论。离上个冬天已经过去很久，网民们的热情却还没消却，她去年秋天时一时冲动的爱慕心却冷静了不少。  
可笑的是，现在再看到网上那些舆论和合成图时，她已经不会心动了，只是笑笑就翻篇过去。  
“我才不是什么天才，”她失落的否定自己，扶着额头摇摇脑袋，“我是笨蛋。”  
就连要如何看向他都不知道。他那么聪明，说不定早就暴露了，可事到如今，她又战战兢兢的退缩，时隔许久的被困在自卑心里。  
“讨厌，我原来不怎么被评论影响的……”她低喃着。  
和金钟国结婚，站在礼堂的中央，看他身穿一身黑色西装，修裁他漂亮精致的身材线条，等他轻轻掀开自己的白色头纱。  
宋智孝只幻想过两次，一次在动心时，一次在大哭时，她曾短暂的希望拨开那层纱的那只手，能是金钟国的。  
在那之后，四季又轮回了一次，她不再去想，是因为幻想这种东西，本就是白日做梦。  
“评论说的对，钟国哥哥应该要和更优雅小巧的哪位在一起……”  
太奢侈了，和金钟国成家这件事。  
所以她写了那封信：请遇见心爱的她，在下一次秋高气爽时，带来像你一样的肌肉小子。  
河东勋之所以夸宋智孝是天才，正是因为那封信。她到现在还认为自己隐藏的很好，也只有她和金钟国仍然这样认为，旁人看来更像自欺欺人。  
她的视线、身体、喜悦和热情，全都向着同一个人，不由自主的因为谁的存在而欣喜着。  
“喂，东勋呐……”  
太过熟悉的他的说话声靠近，宋智孝以为自己在做梦，从小时候开始妈妈就告诉她只有在梦里才会心想事成。  
她每分每秒都想见到金钟国，即使心早已冷却，却依旧思念着。  
即使他这几天都在洛杉矶待着，光是看到他的ins动态也会思念，即使思念淡得比秋雨还细，却能不停的下整整几周。  
“……智孝也在？”金钟国慌了一瞬，瞪了眼没向自己提起宋智孝在场的河东勋。  
越是对她有心事就越是不敢对视，他比往常更逃避着宋智孝的眼睛。  
金钟国上次和她一起喝酒时，宋智孝头昏脑胀之下胡言乱语了不少，那是金钟国和李光洙之间的秘密。  
她说她想和钟国哥哥结婚。抱着酒瓶满脸可怜的盯着金钟国看，目不转睛。  
虽然之前就隐隐约约有些感觉，金钟国的直觉果然没错，他应该更确信一些的，他一向直觉都很好。  
宋智孝对他确实是有那点心思，也许那重量比自己那份更重。  
“来聊天。”河东勋笑嘻嘻的招呼他过来，金钟国看着满桌的下酒菜就头疼。  
“最近喝太多酒了，我不喝。”他脱下外套，挨着河东勋坐下，“你们都怎么回事，一入秋就这么多愁善感？这几天我都参加了好几桌了。”  
金钟国好久没喝过酒，最近喉咙都有些嘶了。不过几天又在酒桌上看到宋智孝，金钟国打量她又开始发懵的状态，指了指她无语笑了：“这孩子这样子我都见两次了。你给她灌酒了？”  
宋智孝发愣的看着突然出现在对面的金钟国，半睁着的双眼眨巴几下，才察觉到自己没在做梦，丢脸的挡住了脸：“哥哥为什么来了……”  
“看吧，她也不欢迎我啊，为什么叫我来了？”他向河东勋撒着娇，捡起椅背上的外套，站起身子摆出要溜走的态势，“她这么丢脸怎么愿意见我，是吧？秀妍呐？”  
她放下双手，与他四目交汇，意料外的并不是什么难事，他眼睛也没大家调侃的那么小，只要两秒就能看清他的眼底尽是灯光闪烁。  
如此仰视他都会高兴，好像他的一切都是她快乐的理由，又是她痛苦的原因。  
“不，等下……”宋智孝说不出否定的话，这样直接出口就太明显了，她想被人陪伴的现状。  
果然她还是不适合恋爱，也不适合为谁辗转反侧，要操控自己的意念太复杂了。  
“秀妍呐？”  
他故意把外套穿到一半，把椅子也推回原位，用稍高的声调慢慢念着她的名字。  
她一听到金钟国这么叫自己就没辙，他这句话像个开关一样揪紧她的喉咙，引发呼吸紊乱。  
“……别玩我了……”  
宋智孝最终还是认输了，又藏起脸败下阵来，懊恼的揉着乱七八糟的头发。  
然后她听见金钟国低低笑了，和椅子又被拖开的声音。  
“你这孩子要是每天都这样该多好啊。”

#  
宋智孝最近酒喝得特别多，也有意无意的在拍摄现场外见到金钟国见得特别多。  
应该是她想多了，她产生了是金钟国也在试着偶遇自己的错觉。  
见他的副作用太大了。不仅精神上压力巨大，酒精的过分摄取让她一般时候更要贪睡，在车上一插上耳机就能睡着，是金钟国在她耳边唱着摇篮曲。  
“这悲伤的大海让我远远离开，但是海的那头是你雪白的微笑啊。”  
“虽然我早该忘记的，是离开我的你的微笑，但若是我还能再一次爱上你……”  
这张翻唱专辑她听了快一个月，其中一首《悲伤的海》。秋天转凉的海浪推开她的一切，上前一步，又被推着退后两步，到达不了那一端的雪白浪花。  
“在怀念你时能找去的地方，那是我悲伤的海洋。”  
耳边的音量忽然间变小，她把双眼撑开一道缝隙，迷迷糊糊的摸到耳朵上的耳机已经不见。  
“……让我疲惫的心能得以栖息的地方，是我悲伤的海洋。”  
歌声却依然沙哑又甜蜜的唱着冰冷的秋日的海，她费劲的睁了眼，逐渐清醒的无感察觉到身侧的动静。  
“火红的晚霞，与离去的人们，对他们的爱情都抱着什么想法呢。”  
男人清早的声音要更沙哑，不声嘶力竭，也不张扬，轻声哼唱最简单的旋律。  
“哪怕只有一次，请向我微笑吧。在你脸上能看见我们逐渐变得悲伤的爱情，在被晚霞染红的大海那边逐渐消失。”  
他清了清嗓子，鼻腔里发出呼哧笑声。  
“醒了？你是有多喜欢这张专辑啊。”金钟国把宋智孝的手机放回她身上，对上宋智孝半梦半醒的神情，又忍不住笑，“我的歌是催眠曲吗？怎么之前录制的时候没见你晕过去？”  
“……哥哥怎么在？”  
“旭澈让我来叫你起来，说他打不过你。”他也不急着让宋智孝下车，翻出自己的手机边玩边等她醒觉，“都说了让你少喝点酒，你都四十了，少折腾自己。”  
宋智孝一愣，瞬间清醒过来，一拳打在了金钟国手臂上，疼的他都丢下手机喊了一声。  
“三十九、才三十九！我还是三十代！”  
“哇，你练过拳击吧……”金钟国被她的力度惊到，抱着手臂揉了揉。  
“……疼吗？”宋智孝没有控制力气，赶紧伸手去安慰金钟国的胳膊。  
碰到他的那一刻，才发觉原来触碰他是这么简单的事。  
不追从何时开始，这个哥哥总是不让她碰。大概是自去年秋天，她总是不自主的去接近这个男人，他的抗拒却是一天比一天严重。  
宋智孝原以为自己做错了事，越了名叫“家人”的轨，于是配合着他说“家人”，于是所有的接触和撒娇都有了理由，让一切看起来不那么生硬。  
可她的感情本就很生硬，大概这个男人早就看出来了。  
她是没办法察觉的，不管是自己、还是别人的感情，就算那人的感情近在咫尺。若不是与他独处在一个空间，触碰他的身体，听见他的心跳声音，她不会知道。  
她碰到金钟国捂在手臂上的手指时，他像触电般把手收走，手臂上的肌肉一颤。  
雨滴啪嚓砸在身后的车窗上，打在她心底的沉石上，滴落一整年的秋雨在磐石上凿开了缝。  
宋智孝听河东勋和李光洙说过不少关于金钟国的事。他不会开口，即使喜欢得要死要活，即使要放她走，他总是愣愣站在原地，活在半径几十厘米的地方。  
他的一切活在比歌里唱的“大海”狭窄太多的地方，却一样悲伤。  
她胸口一紧，手腕放下力气，从胳膊滑落到他搭在扶手上的手背。  
被握住的五指一弹，金钟国不敢收紧五指，生硬的转过脸，急躁的用另一只手拉起外套拉链，用领口遮住了半张脸。  
“你又做这个干什么，要录制了。”  
他声音变细了些，即使遮住了脸也藏不住泛红的耳根。  
金钟国果然和传闻中说的那般，少女情结严重。  
宋智孝没见过他这般反应，握住他手背的手指也是颤抖着抓紧他宽厚又骨节分明的手。  
“哥哥冷吗……手好抖啊。”  
像是抓住了救命稻草，她声音颤抖，抓紧他的手摩挲他掌内粗糙的老茧。  
车内沉默了那么十几秒，早就熄火的车厢渗进细雨微凉的空气，他的手在掌心内微微挣扎着，被刘海挡住的眼睛也不看向她。  
……拜托了，回答我。  
她下了决心，好不容易朝着他的壁垒投掷炸弹，在她神志清醒的情况下还是第一次。  
金钟国在等的是有人亲自破掉他的城墙，游刃有余的走进来，等宋智孝在某个清晨用她那比自己还有磁性的声音，用清白的发音说那句话。  
可他的软弱与踌躇总是超出预想，在领口遮掩下咬着下唇，明明再用力一些就能甩开她的手。  
“……雨停了，下车吧。”  
沉默到最后似乎没有结果，宋智孝原本也不做多少期待，只悻悻收回手。  
金钟国翻过手掌，他的疑虑持续一年，不安了两个秋天，犹豫用了五分钟，紧扣住一个女人的手只花费半秒。  
他拉紧自己的外衣，不想让她看见自己羞耻的神色，毫不留情的拽着她的手，打开了车门，源源不断的雨后气味灌入车内。  
清冷、爽朗、混杂着湿热气息的秋日，空气里弥漫汝矣岛而来的淡淡桂花香气，和从汉江找来的西海水涩，如同这个男人一般单纯又复杂，忽冷忽热。  
“走了，秀妍呐。”  
他回过头望着诧异的宋智孝，藏在领子里的嘴唇微微张合，低声念着她的名字。  
喉咙一紧，眼里被灿烂的秋日入侵，刚停的雨重新下进双眼，眼前男人的模样模糊一瞬。  
——哪怕只有一次，请向我微笑吧。

#  
深秋时他能看见的，和她所见的是同一个景象。  
“偶尔来次汉江多舒服啊，不要总是待在健身房了。”  
“……没有散步的必要，在跑步机上的运动量更大。”  
宋智孝看了眼金钟国被口罩和鸭舌帽遮得严严实实的脸，即使只看得见一对眼睛，也感觉得到他在紧张。  
“哥哥戴鸭舌帽挺帅气的。”  
金钟国一哽：“少来了。”  
她被金钟国孩子气的害羞反应逗笑，大方露在外面的长发被风吹乱。  
宋智孝被千成文手把手教着下载了kakaotalk，注册了新的账号，第一条信息是向千成文确定她的账号完好，第二条便是装作诈骗犯给金钟国打招呼。  
哥哥运动完了去汉江逛逛吗。她胆战心惊的发出这段话后，等了两个小时也没得到回复。她也不再会因为金钟国的冷漠而失落，插上耳机放起《Remake》那张专辑，就一路小跑去了汉江公园。  
在某条小路的长椅上，金钟国正坐在那，远远见到宋智孝跑来，摘下了耳机，像是早早就等在这里一般。  
“我还以为大晚上来汉江公园跑步的闲人就只有我呢。”他一边拉开口罩，装作不知情的慢慢起身，笑得一脸调皮劲，“真巧。”  
宋智孝震惊之余意识到自己被耍了，于是一脚朝他飞过去，被金钟国闪身躲开。  
上次和异性来汉江散步，金钟国都不记得是什么时候的事了，只依稀记得大概是九年前。  
首尔汉江的夜景再看多少次也让人心动，他并不是不懂情调，反而比前女友们更沉溺于这些花花绿绿的东西。每年秋天都喜欢在几座大桥上走走停停，反复看着底下的观光船亮着微光来了又去。  
他已经很久没有过这样无法集中于景色的心情了，所有的注意力和目光都想要聚焦在身边的人身上，想知道她的神色，看见她的心情，听见她说快不快乐。要是放在平常，看穿这个单纯的女人不过几秒钟的事。  
动了的感情会是他越变软弱的理由，或者可能是胆小的真正原因，金钟国并不清楚。  
这孩子紧咬着牙走了好久，憋着呼吸靠近，努力让脸皮变厚的向他求婚。  
前段时间宋智孝烂醉的那天，曾醉醺醺的盯着他，像个三岁的小孩般口齿不清：“哥哥能嫁给我就好了，我绝对……绝对会对你好……”  
李光洙因为宋智孝的发言笑话了金钟国好一段时间，隔三差五发过来男女反串的婚礼图片。  
“哥哥，”她唤了声金钟国，拍了拍他的肩头，“看船上，有人在唱歌。”  
金钟国只是瞥了一眼船上的装饰花丛和小型餐厅，不屑的一笑：“还太嫩了。”  
“也是，还是哥哥比较会勾引人。”  
两年前正是入冬的时候，金钟国为了节目录制在汉江船上给某位女性安排过一模一样的event。宋智孝还记得当时的曲目是金范秀的《最后的爱》，后台几个哥哥弟弟从前奏跟唱到最后都万分热血。  
“好久没唱过了，《最后的爱》，”金钟国也想着一样的事，也在感叹着离那次录制已经过了两年，“你下次来studio的时候给你唱吧，这次别再哭了。”  
“反正哥哥会负责的嘛。”  
“……谁说的？”  
宋智孝不跟他计较，悄悄放低了手，牵起金钟国的拇指，心情大好。  
他没再挣扎，宋智孝的牵手方式像个小孩，他在口罩遮掩下偷笑一声。

#  
金钟国其实情话很少，但每句朴素淡白的呼应都言简意骇得让人心动。  
他似乎什么都没变，对待宋智孝的态度也和以往般不冷不热，却每晚都提前一个小时等在汉江公园，就连宋智孝都觉得腻了。  
她说想去热闹点的地方，却都被否决了。  
他不准宋智孝去夜店，只有他自己知道这是占有欲在作祟。也不愿意去弘大或是新村，宋智孝问他为什么时他却只是回答，“如果我们不是艺人就好了”。  
不仅弘大，他还想去到天涯海角。  
下雨的某个日子，金钟国在雨里等了半个小时，接到宋智孝的电话时，那边响着回声。  
“哥哥开下门，我不知道密码。”  
“开门？”他打着伞，雨水劈劈啪啪打下来的声音滴进话筒里，“你人在哪呢？”  
“哥哥还在汉江啊？今天下雨了，我现在在哥哥家门口。”  
他急急忙忙赶回家的时候，宋智孝肩头的雨水都已经干了，反倒是拿着伞的他浑身湿透，一开家门就被宋智孝一把丢进了浴室里。  
宋智孝还是第一次独自来金钟国独居的家里，比上次跟着李光洙的时候看得更清楚，每个角落都和电视上拍出来的一模一样，甚至比印象中还要清冷。  
好小的地方，光是沙发桌椅和电视机就能填满整个客厅。又好像很大，他和朋友们趴在地上玩游戏都有位置空余。  
宋智孝又开始了幻想，金钟国和他的家庭住在这里会是什么样子。满地都会散着他孩子的玩具，他就跟在孩子屁股后面收拾，妻子就在巴掌大小的厨台上抱怨他太宠孩子。  
和他之间这般暧昧不明的关系还能持续多久呢。宋智孝没听金钟国说过，对他而言自己是什么重要的人，而她好像是自顾自的自居了女友的位置，每天深夜蛮不讲理的霸占着他。  
“还不走吗，今天挺晚了。”  
金钟国穿着身宽松的长袖T恤慢悠悠的从浴室出来，脖子上挂着条毛巾，头发还是半干的状态，缓缓往下滴着水。  
“还早呢，我再多陪哥哥一会。”  
宋智孝喉咙一动，目光不受控制的落在他领口盖着蒸汽的锁骨和脖颈皮肤，而后偶然间对上他飞快眨动的双眼。  
“……你这淫荡的家伙，往哪看呢。”金钟国声音沙哑的训斥一句，拿毛巾把胸口挡上。  
“什么呀，哥哥怎么像个女生一样。”  
“不……是觉得你有点危险……”他咳嗽一声，自觉失态的把毛巾放了下来，“你别想奇怪的事，玩够了就早点回去。”  
金钟国只一眼就看出来宋智孝正想着奇怪的事，他的身体竟然做出了反应，被她打量得浑身发麻，头皮上的水雾凉飕飕的。  
宋智孝忽然朝着他伸出手来，嘴角勾起，像打着坏主意：“我来擦头发。”  
他身体一怔，下意识后退一步：“瞎说什么，那种都是男的给女的做的……喂！”  
她虽然口口声声说最近没在做力量锻炼，臂力却比以前更强劲了，拉着金钟国的手臂把他整个拉上沙发，趁他没反应过来扯下他脖子上的毛巾。  
“别闹了，我等会拿吹风一下就吹干了……”  
脑袋上被盖上毛巾，耳朵里自己的声音立刻蒙上了层雾，闷闷的听不清楚。  
“别动。”  
视野里顿时只能看见宋智孝笑嘻嘻的脸，她的喜怒哀乐总是让人费解，即使要知道她的想法是多简单的一件事，坐在她的面前也无法弄明白，这个女人曾经的求婚是不是真心话。  
如果她只是一时兴起就糟了。  
毛巾粗糙的表面慢吞吞的摩挲着头皮，她的手法意外的熟练，隔着毛巾轻轻按摩，掌心的温度使人眼皮逐渐沉重。  
宋智孝只认真为他擦拭头发，一言不发，客厅里只有空调嗡嗡作响的白色噪音，与敲打在窗上的冷雨共同鸣曲。角落里小家电的运作声细细的，加湿器不停的吞云吐雾，挂钟分明在走着，却如同时间暂停。  
素颜的女艺人，眉毛淡淡的，睁大着漂亮的一对杏目，快四十的人的眼里还盈满着充足的水分，闪闪发光的映着灯光和他僵硬的神色，隐隐露着笑意的在对面坐着，满脸都写着欢喜。  
……这个笨蛋，每天都这副表情该怎么办，早就暴露得一干二净了。  
花了那么长的时间挖了万丈深坑，就等他掉下去。  
金钟国因为害怕自己的软弱才紧闭上眼跳了进去，在她握住他的手时紧紧扣住她的五指，断了自己最后的退路。  
“……秀妍呐，”许久没有开口，他的声音变得更沉，像处在浅睡的边缘，“有件事要拜托你。”  
“什么事？”她没想到自己也有能帮上金钟国的忙的一天。  
金钟国低头注视她的双目，如同被泉水包围，渐冷的空气中找到了他珍贵的暖源。  
“别随随便便走掉了啊，”他低下视线，一向都在感情面前没有自信的小了声音，“我会生病的。”

#  
雨停了，金钟国又回到他的健身房去了。宋智孝偶尔会去见见他，但拿他太能害羞的性格没办法，只好在更晚的时候到他家去做客。  
有天夜里没打招呼打开他家的房门，恰好撞见了河东勋和梁世赞，于是被两个人盘问她来这里的原因。宋智孝支吾半天，也没找到什么合适的理由。  
就是想见他罢了，就算不是女友，在他放手之前，她会试着去离他再近一点。  
事到如今，金钟国的存在仍旧让她多愁善感，她却把这归咎成秋天的错。  
只有想跟他结婚的意念越来越清晰，越是清晰就越是对自己没了自信，唯独金钟国时不时的牵起她的手，那是她歇斯底里的臆想症最后的解药。  
每个夜晚都是什么都没发生。两个人只盘着腿在沙发上聊天，他会故意等着宋智孝来而不吹头发，像个大型犬般乖乖坐着任她摆布，一头自然卷的头发总是被揉得乱糟糟。  
有时因为宋智孝的失误，拉紧了他脑袋上的毛巾，最接近时两人有过鼻尖相触，轻轻擦过。突发事件里她慌张的后仰身子，看清了他脸上一时间迷离的神色。  
节目录制时，金钟国恰好被问到了有关宋智孝的问题，让他用三个字回答宋智孝对他而言是什么人。  
他脱口而出：“坏孩子。”  
那根本不是失误，是她有心之举。  
要做竞争的话，他也不甘居下，顶着潮湿的头发、在脖子上挂着毛巾是故意而为，在她来之前打开常年作为摆设的空调和加湿器，都是设计过的。  
金钟国甚至都为最后一步做好了准备，这辈子好不容易厚一次脸皮，把金甲镇撵去买避孕套，那之后过了大半个月也没能拆封。  
他只是没发现而已，宋智孝每天晚上背着的挎包里藏着的同一物品，买来已经快两个月，同样还保持着刚买回来时的崭新状态。  
录制结束等待ending拍摄的间隙，两个人一前一后的走上拍摄场地的二楼阳台，呼应着对方的步伐，互相自然接近。  
天已经黑了一半，这个方向正好是看不见落日的西边，只有晚霞正迎接弯月。  
“哥哥才坏呢，”她嘟囔着金钟国的诽谤，翘起腿踢了脚他的小腿肚，“最坏的人就是哥哥。”  
“我才不坏，我人多好啊。”  
金钟国小臂搭在栏杆上，对宋智孝的low kick不予理睬，轻笑一声后拿手机拍了两张彩霞火红的模样。  
“真好看啊，怎么今天的晚霞这么漂亮呢。”他又趴回栏杆上，直直望着天空，“诶……果然还是因为人不一样吧，心情也不一样。”  
“是在说情话吗？”  
“嗯。”  
对话戛然而止，金钟国害臊的低下了头，宋智孝也红着脸不去看他。  
二楼的风比地面上刮得更烈，吹散她的长发，晚秋的冷气混入发丝间，从领口溜进身体。  
就连云彩也被吹动，轻飘飘的缓缓前移着，半隐的月亮形状更是模糊。  
“秋天马上也要过去了啊。”金钟国感叹一声，嗓音一转，从喉咙里挤压出纤细的歌声，“该在这秋天写上一封信了……”  
“不论谁都会成为收信人……”宋智孝跟着唱得五音不全，他的歌声立刻随着爆笑声停了下来。  
他笑着，无奈的看着宋智孝嗔怒的表情：“果然神是公平的。”  
“当然是公平的，哥哥其实长得也没那么帅好吗？”  
宋智孝的外貌指责攻击力高得出乎想象，金钟国失笑，指着自己的脸。  
“你现在是挑这个的时候吗？”他拔高了声调，无意识的摆出任性的那面，“你不是要把我娶回家吗？还这么挑三拣四的。”  
她没想到金钟国会说得这么直接，就算是玩笑话也难以轻松应对，在风中愣在原处。他弯成新月形状的笑眼被发丝遮掩着，脸上映着彩霞的暖橙色，坏笑等着她的答复。  
“所以才说你是个坏孩子啊。总是说要我嫁给你，你娶得起吗？”  
宋智孝当然知道，李光洙的嘴巴管不住事，稍微挨点毒打就什么都往外吐。  
“那都是哥哥勾引的……”她声音越说越小，紧张得嘴唇干燥，抿着嘴盯着他抢占被动方的得意表情，瞬时间有些恼火。  
“秀妍呐，说这个不管用。”金钟国歪着头，不知何时收起笑意，他不笑时，双眼里的霞色清晰可见，“告诉我，拜托了。”  
你要娶我吗？  
这辈子第一次被一个男人抛来这种问题，宋智孝有些想笑，却又鼻头酸胀。  
当然了，那个场景她幻想了成千上万次。即使是奢望，即使让她变得卑微，若是有成真的那天，她决不会停止幻想。  
若是几十年后的深秋都是今天，他会一次又一次的问她，要不要和我结婚，直到她说好为止。  
这是他们懦弱又自卑的秋日并发症的最后，做出的唯一决心，耗尽了全身气力。  
被宋智孝擦着脑袋聊天的无聊日子，他希望每个夜晚都是如此安静而无趣。  
宋智孝说的对，一切的错都是他犯下的。让她欢喜又让她落泪，在这个情绪多变又难办的女人面前束手无策，结果不小心被她埋了满地的告白炸坏了堡垒。  
她红着脸踌躇着，像个少女般迟迟没有回答，一味拨动鬓角发丝，眼里水光愈发闪耀。  
金钟国呼吸一顿，噗嗤笑了：“你赢了，千秀妍。”  
这个比自己还要心思细腻脆弱的男人，宋智孝从来都认为他是个异常难懂的角色。  
只有这时，他被风声淹没的败北宣言，和他眉眼间印上的沮丧，她看见金钟国给她展开的空间，早就不止十几厘米的半径。  
一旦走了进去，那里面便是全世界，他给的宇宙无穷无尽。  
落叶盘旋，还未落地，晚霞在风里停下脚步，在他耳里一时间风声大作，领口一紧，深秋纷扰间，确切而柔软的温度落在嘴唇上。  
风乱过后，便悄悄撤离，口红的印记沾上嘴角，像是他脸上泛起的绯色。  
宋智孝偏过头，又在他另一边嘴角上轻啄，让他嘴唇马上厚了好几倍。  
她咬牙切齿的站稳脚跟，松开紧抓住金钟国领口的手，得意洋洋的亲吻他来炫耀她的胜利。  
金钟国愣神一会，淡淡笑了，满嘴的口红印记显得滑稽。  
“……你这之后要很辛苦了。”  
亲爱的。

-end-

“秀妍呐，你包里这个是……”  
“啊……啊啊！不是的！是朋友塞给我的，不对！是捡的！不是我的！”

**Author's Note:**

> 文内歌单：  
> 가을 편지 - 김민기  
> 슬픈 바다 - V.A.  
> I’m not the only one - Sam Smith  
> 다행이다 - 이적  
> 끝 사랑 - 김법수


End file.
